The Dark Chronicles
by Basker 'Will' Hound
Summary: Some may call it a Curse, some may call it a weakness, Some may call it a sign that the Light has left us all, but to me? It is a Gift. It is a Dark Blessing. It is what I have always wanted, something that is mine, and mine alone. Fear.


Gilneas, what an accursed place it is. What an dark and cold place it has become. I love it.

When the first reports of the disease that ran rampant amongst the soldiers, we where told it was nothing. We were told it was just rabid dogs, hounding the men. They weren't totally wrong. The Worgen. As a last effort Arugal created, on the orders of our so precious king Graymane, a curse that was supposed to defeat the Scourge rampaging the Eastern Kingdoms, atleast in Gilneas. It didn't fail, but the consequences was dire. The Curse began to spread to those that faught alongside the beasts. It spread fast. Soon the whole of SIlverpine Forest was infested with mindless killing machines, hunting in packs like wolves, searching for their supper. We were told everything, anything, beyond the wall was of no concern of us, safely hidden behind the wall, that we were protected as long as we hid behind it. I believed them. Soon rumors, barely concealed whispers began to break in the city of the curse finding it's way through the wall. The King, and his pack of Lords, told us there was no danger, we were all safe behind the wall, that these rumors was just that, rumors.

They were wrong, of course. It wasn't safe at night anymore, men and women being taken away at any sign of the curse. My mother was taken, My father was taken. Even my little brother. I was told he was beheaded in the Northgate woods along with my mother and father, and then buried in the supposed massgraves beyond the wall. the city population began to shrink. From a thousand, to a hundred. It was like a bad dream. A nightmare. I was alone, except for old man Vitus. He was very, keen, to take care of me when he heard of my familys demise. I knew why he wanted to take care of me, the creep. But I let him, what had I to live for now?

It wasn't all bad I suppose, considering the circumstances. He wanted sex from a underage girl, and in return from the, trade, he learned me some magic. Dark Magic. His full name was Vitus Darkwalker, he was the local warlock. Everyone was wary of him, most of the city population feared him. And I was ''taken care of'' by him. A pedophile with knowledge in the dark arts. But as I said, it wasn't all bad. Though he coudln't learn me all that much, my magic affinity was next to abysmal, but he learned me a few cool tricks.

Corruption was one of those tricks. I had a lot of fun with that one, Used it on Vitus a few times. Those ended badly.

Fear was another. I especially liked that one, Sent Vitus away did it when I didn't feel like putting out to his perverse deviation. Of course, the time after would be more violent than usual.

He tried to teach me other things, like how to summon a Succubus, but I couldn't, I only managed to make myself throw up in exhaustion. I could only wonder why he wanted me to summon one for, probably one of his sick fantasies. But he wasn't all bad, except for fucking a underage girl with no family, whilst simultaneously teaching her dark magic.

He fed me. He kept me clean. He kept me clothed. And I wasn't beaten, that much. And I must say, for being a feared warlock and unknown luster of children, he certainly knew the right people. The best food: Boar, Chicken, Grapes, some ancient wine which I was allowed to drink, and other most exquisite types of edibles. And the clothes was of the most expensive material, or what I was told anyway. Black Silk dresses, Purple skirts, Blood red blouses. I came to enjoy these priviliges, and was more willing to put up with Vitus, atleast a little.

The Worgen put an end to everything. All the glamour, all the delicious food, all the dark magic i was being taught. The beasts had somehow entered the town, overruning it, either infecting or slaughtering those that got in their way. Vitus told me to stay in the house, that I was safe there, the he would go and help the others. I knew he was lying. But I let him, I had no want to argue with him. So he left me. Left me alone in that dark house. All his things were there, his books, his artifacts, his dark, dark artifacts. I was now free to explore everything I couldn't before. Some things I was expecting, like a book on Necromancym, some bones and skulls, and books vaguely on how to become a lich, but a journal? Apparently, Vitus had kept a journal documenting his magical progress, his research, and me. About why he even took me in.

He had been watching me, the creep, even before the Worgen posed a threat, before this nightmare. He had even tried to make my family disapear, but us living in the city, almost everyone knew eachother made it hard. I knew that man had issues, but this was really something else.

''Journal,

Today something magnificent happened! The girls family was taken away for being under the suspicion of being cursed. Of course they werent, but with all the rumors going around, who are able to tell if they are or not? Certainly not Godfrey, he demanded that everyone afflicted by the curse be decapitated to insure the disease couldn't spread. He and all the other Lords, except Crowley, agreed on purging the city of supposedly ''diseased''. But best of all, the girl is all alone now! All I have to do, is go to her house, and convince her to come to mine. And if she is to argue, well, it would be a shame to have a broken toy. ''

Creep. But atleast he's gone now. Well not all alone, a looter tried to break into the house, searching for stuff left by the dead or retreating. I was lying on the couch, reading a book on Shadow magic, when Loren, the city fence, broke into Vitus' house.

''Well...'' she spoke with a drawl, ''what do we have here?'' I just looked at her, leaving my book.

She walked up to me, not making a sound as she treaded the cold hard wooden floor. I kept my eyes on her, the way she swung her hips, the way her hair bobbed, the way she eyed me like a cat eyeing the birds.

''A little girl? Here all alone, and in Vitus' place of all places, I knew there was something off with that man..'' she grinned, ''And I suppose he left all his things for you to take care of? hmm, little girl?'', she stood infront of me now, she kneeled. Her eyes locked with mine. Brown locking with blue. ''Why, why would Vitus leave such a pretty young thing behind?'' she asked in a quiet murmur as she stroked my ebon hair with her gloved hand and calloused fingers, she twirled some hair around her fingers, brought them up to her hose, and took a breath.

''Mmm, smell good too..'' she whispered with a now exceedingly creepy grin, almost like Vitus would.

''How about, little girl, that before I knock you out to leave for the Worgen, we have some fun, hmm?'' she smiled, as she tried to snake her hands into my dress, trying to feel me. I didn't say anything, maybe if I didn't do anything, she would just leave.

''Come on now girl, don't you wanna feel good too?'' she gave an evil smirk, as she pulled the dress down over my shoulders, my pale skin unprotected.

''Loren!'' I heard a mans voice shout from the door, I looked up. A scarred man, with dirty-white skin and longish darkened orange hair and green eyes, clad in the Gilean soldiers uniform with a sword and shield in both hands. Loren shot up immediately, scared out off her whits.

''Sergeant Cleese!'' she turned around and exclaimed with a strained smile, holding arms out to the sides, ''What a wonderful surprise to see you here?''

''Loren, what are you doing here? Everyone is supposed to be evacuated!'' Cleese barked, hard eyes trained on Loren.

''What am I doing here? Why I was just looking if anyone was still around, y'know..'' Loren chuckled uneasily, clearly nervous.

''Really? You expect me to believe that, thief?'' he growled.

''It's true!'' Loren shot back, ''See here?'' she said, motioning to me, my dress pulled down over my shoulders, ''See? I was trying to help this little girl!'' She shot down to me in a poorly effort to seem genuinely helping, She whispered in my ear, ''If you don't play along with me now, I swear on the light I will kill you.'' I froze, would she really? I didn't want to find out.

''Yes sir.'' I said timidly, my voice cracking, ''She was trying to help me..'' Loren squeezed me closer in her not so comforting hug, and looked back at Cleese, his eyes softening at the sight of me.

''Child, why are you still here? Why are you not in Duskhaven with all the others?'' he asked´, as kindly as possible, whilst trying to look as menacingly at Loren as possible.

''Uhm, Vitus was supposed to take care of me..'' I told him hesitatingly, ''But he left me here with the others that left the city..''

Cleesed growled, ''Vitus..'', but he stopped, ''Child..'' he stepped forward, his voice kind and gentle, kneeling before me, to first glare at Loren, and then turn his eyes on me. ''What is your name?'' He asked, with a small smile on his lips. I turned my eyes down, blushing.

''Fenrissa Black, sir.'' I muttered. ''Black?'' he repeated, I nodded.

''Well Miss Black, let's get you out of this city, Okay?'', ''Okay..'' I whispered, but I guess Cleese heard me, because he stood up, and gestured for me to take his hand, I did. Walking down the streets, with a Soldier, a probable pedohpile thief and myself must have made a strange scene indeed, with my dress still pulled down over my shoulders, Loren must have torn something when she pulled it down, and it's black and dark-greyish colours.

All the time Cleese and Loren was vigilant, always looking down the alleys, behind us, and above us. I kept on looking and walking forward. I was afraid, I just couldn't bear myself to look anywhere else.

Vitus lived in a manor in the Merchant Quarters, so we didn't have to walk long to the Cathedral where the gathering point was. The Cathedral, I used to like going there with my family, I used to like to sing the songs, and I really liked when the organ played. But not anymore, after my parents and little brother were killed, I lost my faith in the Light. It had abandoned us.

We came to the Cathedral, and only a handful od soldiers was there, along with a few priests and a man upon a horse. Godfrey.

''Sergeant!'' he called, ''What have you brought with you?''

''My Lord, I found this thief and this girl whilst searching for more survivors in the Merchant district.'' Cleese answered.

''Survivors?'' Godfrey questioned, ''How do you not know they are infected?'' he snapped, now quite angry, his horse whinnying nervously.

''But My Lord! They have no wounds, nor do they show sign of the infection!''

''Nor did the others, and yet they still turned!'' Godfrey barked, ''Guardsmen! Execute them!''

The Soldiers behind him stood at attention whilst reaching for their swords.

''But- My lord! She is merely a child!'' Cleese pleaded, stepping towards Godfrey.

Godfrey ignored Cleese, now choosing to take a clearer look at whom the Sergeant had rescued. He looked at Loren, and his face twisted into a sneer, clearly knowing who it was. And then his eyes fell upon me, I did not look to him, my eyes were cast down unto the cobbled ground.

He pulled on his horses reins, and it followed it's masters command and trotted up to me, he looked down on me.

''Girl, look at me.'' I didn't, I was too afraid. I didn't want to die.

''Girl! Look at me!'' he commanded, I didn't.

He climbed off of his horse, and stood before me, pulling my chin up so that I was looking at him.

He was an old man, with thick round glasses, greyish white skin, white beard and mustasche, With a top hat, clearly signifying his importance, and his darkish grey and black noble clothing. He eyed me, like Vitus and Loren had, I didn't like it.

He stared at me, I couldn't see his eyes, But I knew he did.

''Private!'' he called, a solider walked up to him, ''Yes, My Lord?'', ''Put this girl on the carriage leaving for Graymane manor.'', ''My, lord?'' the solider asked, wasn't the girl supposed to die? Wasn't she infected?, ''What Private? Are you deaf? Put the girl on crriage, Now!'' Godfrey barked, making the soldier flinched, ''Yes sir!'', he grabbed me and pulled towards the Cathedral gates, and outside to a royal looking carriage pulled by two horses, one black and one brown. The soldier released me at the carriage, and opened a carriage door, motioning for me to enter. I entered.

I saw Loren and Cleese looking towards me, Loren with jealousy, and Cleese with relief. The carriage jerked in motion, the soldier having climbed up on the driver position. I tore my eyes from the window, and looked at the other passengers. There was two old women, one with pale brown clothes, and one with brown dirty-looking clothes with a light brown hood. the first woman prayed, looking down with her hands put together, and the one with the hood, looked at me with a kind smile. I smiled back, but then looked out the window again.

The Gilnean landscape slowly crept by; the soon to be dead trees, the darkened grass, the grey sky. So depressing.

''Ahem.'' I heard someone cough, I turned around. The one with the hood was smiling at me, the praying one had stopped, and looked at me aswell.

''Hello Child, my name is Celestine, and this is Sister Almyra, what's your name?'' she asked expectantly, I stared at them.

''Fenrissa..'' I murmured, and turned my eyes back out the window. I ignored the women the rest of the trip. I didn't feel like putting up with people right now. I feel so tired. I close my eyes, blackness overtakes me. I fall asleep.


End file.
